Mi corazón lloro
by Amaya Rotark
Summary: Por que a veces las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones son mas duras de lo que podríamos esperar y soportar. Sin embargo la mayoría debe sentir el dolor en sus propios corazones para aprender que no todas las historia tienen un final feliz. Mención Mpreg.


**Amaya: Hola, bueno soy nueva escribiendo sobre esta pareja, y eso que es de mis favoritas, jijiji. Como sea, decidí escribir esta historia después de escuchar la canción con el mismo nombre, no les diré quien la canta porque sinceramente no lo recuerdo, en mi cel solo la tengo como "Mi corazón lloro" así sin cantante ni autor jajajaja.**

**Erika: esta es una historia triste, los que hayan oído antes la canción sabrán más o menos de que va la historia.**

**Alex: obviamente ni los personajes ni la canción nos pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respetivos creadores.**

**Amaya: yo espero que les guste la historia, pensaba subirla ayer por ser el Día Spirk pero tuve algunos problemas y ya no se pudo, pero la subo hoy jijiji.**

**Alex: Bueno mejor vamos a leer.**

Era una cálida mañana de abril en Iowa, el viento fresco, el cielo despejado y el sol que recién había salido brillaba con su máximo esplendor.

Y aunque el clima afuera era perfecto para salir, nuestra historia se centra dentro de una casa, donde la pequeña familia que vivía hay recién empezaba su día.

La familia era compuesta por dos personas uno de ellos llamado James Tiberius Kirk un hombre atractivo de nos mas de 30 años, de cabello rubio como el sol y preciosos ojos del color del mar, el otro integrante de la familia es el pequeño Christopher Kirk un niño no mayor de 6 años de cabellos negro y ojos tan azules como los de su papá, o mamá como su tío Bones lo había acostumbrado a que llamara a Jim.

Eran una familia pequeña, pero nunca habían sentido que les faltara algo mas, tal vez había momentos en los que Jim se lamentaba de no tener a su lado al otro padre de Chris, pero entonces recordaba el porqué se había ido de su lado y aquellos pensamientos se esfumaban.

No era común que pensara en aquello, solo en aquellas ocasiones que trataba de contactarlos, pero Jim nunca estaba dispuesto a responderle, el padre de Chris había dejado en claro que no quería tener nada que ver con Jim, y Jim no estaba dispuesto a que lastimaran a su hijo, había sido Jim quien había tenido que abandonar la Enterprise al saber que llevaba en su interior a ese pequeño ser, había sido Jim quien había pasado los próximos 9 meses sufriendo los dolores del embarazó y la dicha de sentir aquel pequeño en su interior, había sido Jim quien había tenido que ver como el hombre que amaba se casaba con otra solo porque él no era una "opción lógica" o al menos eso le había dicho cuando le pregunto por qué no podían estar juntos.

Aun recordaba cuando Bones le había dicho sobre la existencia de su pequeño Chris, la sorpresa, la emoción, la ilusión, tendría un bebe, un hijo suyo y de aquel que tanto amaba, eso lo había hecho sentir tan feliz que lo primero que hizo fue correr a decirle que tendrían un hijo juntos, solo para toparse con la noticia de que se casaría con aquella que decía era la "opción lógica para una pareja", el dolor, la tristeza y desesperanza que sintió en su corazón fueron suficientes para callar sus embarazo y que después de que aquella que llego a ver como una buena amiga y aquel que amo se casaran, Jim mandara su renuncia a la flota estelar y con todas sus cosas empacadas partiera de aquella nave que llego a ver como un hogar, nunca conto con que su fiel amigo Leonard "Bones" McCoy decidiera seguirlo en esta nueva aventura, y que al llegar al transportador estuviera esperándolo con una sonrisa , no dispuesto a dejarlo partir solo.

Lloro y rio al ver la lealtad de su amigo, y aunque trato de convencerlo de quedarse, Bones se negó, alegando que no dejaría que un desconocido trajera al mundo a su sobrino. Así, ambos partieron, sin decirle a nadie cual sería su destino, juntos llegaron a la que fuera la casa de Jim en su infancia, y con esfuerzos la convirtieron en un hogar, vivieron juntos 2 años, hasta que Bones conoció a Daila, una camarera de la cual se enamoro y con la cual se fue a vivir dos años después de conocerse, la pareja no se había ido lejos, de hecho entre Bones que había conseguido trabajo en el hospital de Iowa y Daila, compraron una casa junto a la del rubio, ninguno quería estar lejos de Jim y Chris.

Así que mientras Jim trabajaba en un taller, Daila cuidaba a Chris.

No tenían todas las riquezas del mundo, pero estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba.

Jim suspiro y sonrió mientras veía a su hijo bajar por las escaleras, llevaba puesta su pijama y su cabello, siempre ordenado, estaba hecho un desastre, restregaba sus ojitos y bostezaba tratando de espantar el sueño.

-Buenos días Chris.

El pequeño lo miro soltando un bostezo y contesto con voz cansada.

-Buenos días mami.

Jim rodo los ojos al oír a su hijo llamarlo así, maldecía el día en que Bones le dijo a su hijo de que debía llamarlo mamá. Tal vez no le molestaba, al menos no del todo, pero siempre que oía a su hijo llamarlo así por la calle no podía evitar sonrojarse y menos aun al oír las risitas para nada disimuladas de Bones.

-¿Tienes hambre cariño?

El niño negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el sofá y tomaba el control de la televisión.

-Quiero ver la tele.

Jim rio ante el puchero de su hijo.

-Iré a bañarme, cuando salga iremos a casa del tío Bones a desayunar ¿te parece?

Los ojitos del niño brillaron con emoción.

-¿Tía Daila preparara tarta?

-Sí, así es, preparara tarta de manzana, tu favorito.

-Siii.

-Bueno me baño, me cambio y vengo a ayudarte con tu ropa, mientras ve un rato la tele, y no le abras a nadie ¿entendido?

-Sí señor.

Jim rio y camino hasta su habitación dispuesto a tomar un largo baño, en la noche había llegado tan cansado que después de cenar un poco y acostar a su hijo, había caído rendido en su cama.

Chris miro a papá, mamá como le encantaba llamarlo, irse y sonrió, le gustaba mucho ir con sus tíos, siempre lo mimaban y cumplían sus caprichos, aunque también lo regañaban a veces, pero su mamá también era así con el así que no le molestaba.

Prendió la tele mientras pensaba en la familia que tenia, sabía que su familia era pequeña, eran solo su papá, su tío Bones, su tía Daila y el, pero le gustaba esa familia y nunca la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Como cualquier niño de su edad haría, de vez en cuando se preguntaba dónde estaría su otro padre, porque si, sabía que a diferencia de otros niños que tenían una mamá y un papá, el tenia dos papás (y siendo sincero le gustaba llamar mamá a Jim suponía que era porque sus tíos siempre le dijeron que lo llamara así y así se acostumbro), pero nunca ha preguntado nada sobre él, pues la única vez que escucho mencionar a su otro padre, fue en una conversación entre su papá y su tío, y aun recuerda el dolor y tristeza en los ojos de su papá, y eso solo lo hiso darse cuenta que no quería saber nada de ese hombre, había lastimado a su papá y si estando lejos no le causaba daño, pues bien que se quedara donde sea que estuviera y que nunca apareciera.

Siempre había sido más inteligente que los demás, siempre despierto y curioso tratando de entender todo aquello que le rodeaba, en la escuela siempre le felicitaban por ser tan bueno en lo que hacía, y aunque a Chris no le gustaba presumir de ello, era perfectamente consciente de que no era como todos los demás chicos.

Bostezo y decidió mirar la televisión, su mente aun no estaba del todo despierta.

Estuvo 5 minutos entretenido con lo que daban en la televisión cuando el intercomunicador comenzó a sonar, decidió ignorarlo y siguió viendo las caricaturas, pero aquel aparato era muy ruidoso, hizo un sonido de molestia y camino hasta el intercomunicador azotando con fuerza sus pies contra el suelo, es que no entendían que el solo quería ver caricaturas. Con toda la furia que un infante puede tener llego hasta aquel molesto aparato y respirando un poco trato de calmarse, una vez calmado presiono un botón y en la pequeña pantalla apareció un hombre, que se le hizo familiar.

-Hola.

El hombre en cuestión, tenía cabello negro perfectamente ordenado, ojos pardos y vestía una playera dorada.

-Escucha dime si tu papá hoy quisiera atenderme.

La voz del hombre sonaba calmada y su rostro parecía imperturbable. Y el que se refiriera a Jim como su papá, le hiso ver de dónde se le hacía familiar, los pocos amigos verdaderamente cercanos a la familia se referían a Jim como su mamá y no como su papá, al parecer acostumbrados a que el propio Chris lo llamara así. Trato de hacer memoria y recordó que el señor le dijo que se llamaba Spock.

-¿Es el señor que hablo ayer? yo le voy a avisar, yo creo que se está bañando y no sé si lo podrá atender.

-Dile por favor que es algo importante y le quiero hablar.

El niño asintió y corriendo fue hasta el baño donde escucho la regadera abierta.

-Mamá te habla el señor Spock, el mismo que te hablo ayer.

Sin darle tiempo de responder corrió de regreso al intercomunicador y miro fijamente al hombre en la pantalla y de pronto una enorme duda lo asalto.

-¿Le hiciste algo a mi mamá? el me hace siempre señas y me dice despacito dile que no estoy.

Por un momento Spock se miro abatido, y Chris supo que algo importante paso entre su mamá y ese hombre.

-En lo que esperamos a tu papá cuéntame si ya vas a la escuela y que tal es tu desempeño.

Chris sonrió.

-O si ya entre a la escuela, pero como mi mamá trabaja mi tía Daila me lleva al colegio y la boleta la firma mamá. Y según mis maestros soy el que mejores calificaciones tiene.

Spock lo miro con cierto orgullo, cosa que desconcertó al pequeño.

-Dile a tu papá que son seis años que sufriendo estoy, es casi tu edad.

El de ojos cafés bajo la mirada.

-A no yo solo tengo cinco años, pero dígame, ¿Desde cuándo conoce a mi mamá?

-El y yo, trabajamos juntos hace 6 años.

-Oh, pero, mi mamá nunca habla de usted.

Otra vez la tristeza inundo aquellos ojos cafés. Pero rápidamente desapareció mientras cambiaba de tema.

-Dime si vas de vacaciones como el año pasado a las playas del mar.

-O si, me gusta jugar con la arena y ahora yo sé nadar-casi grito emocionado- pero dígame ¿Cómo es que usted sabe que hace un año que me fui de vacaciones?

Spock mostro algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Dile a tu papá que yo lo quiero mucho y también a ti.

Chris levanto una de sus pequeñas cejas.

-Pero si yo no lo conozco –sonó un poco sorprendido.

-Lo sé.

La voz del adulto sonaba un poco rota casi como un sollozo contenido mientras sus ojos brillaban como si contuvieran las lagrimas. Eso preocupo un poco al niño que no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Oiga ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso está llorando?

-Dile que atienda.

Chris miro las escaleras y vio que su mamá venia bajando con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura, Chris inclino su cabeza mientras su papá le hacía unas señas bastantes familiares para el niño, eran aquellas señas que siempre hacia cuando llamaba el señor Spock.

-Dile que atienda.

-Pero ya se fue.

El niño no vacilo al decirlo, su papá siempre tenía un motivo para lo que hacía, y estaba casi seguro que lo que paso entre su papá y aquel señor, no termino bien.

-Si se ha marchado entonces adiós.

-Adiós señor Spock.

-Adiós hijo.

Chris colgó al momento que su papá regresaba ya completamente vestido y con el cabello mojado.

-Mamá ¿Por qué el señor Spock te busca siempre? ¿Y por qué dijo que me quería? El no es mi amigo y creo que tuyo tampoco.

Curiosidad e inocencia infantil, era todo lo que el niño mostraba en esos momentos.

-Chris…-trago saliva con dificultad-creo que hay algo que debo decirte respecto a ese señor.

Y esas palabras bastaron para que el pequeño genio juntara todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

-El es mi otro padre.

No pregunto, lo afirmo, y lo dijo con una voz tan seria que Jim temió lo peor.

-Si hijo, el es tu otro padre. Y si tu quieres conocerlo yo lo…

El rubio sentía un espantoso nudo en el estomago, no quería perder a su hijo, pero tampoco podía mentirle, su niño era muy inteligente, demasiado, y no merecía que le mintiera sobre algo tan importante.

-No quiero conocerlo.

Decisión, eso era lo que sentía el niño.

-Pero…él es tu otro padre.

Susurro con voz confusa.

-No, el te lastimo mucho y yo no quiero estar cerca de alguien que te lastimo, no lo quiero, tu y mis tíos son mi única familia y no necesito a alguien más.

Los ojos de Jim se llenaron de lagrimas, Dios, su hijo era tan pequeño, tan solo tenía 5 años y tres meses y era tan maduro que a veces Jim sentía el niño era él y no su hijo.

-Tú... ¿Tú quieres que él sea parte de nuestra familia?

El niño vacilo, como temiendo preguntar aquello.

-Hijo, tú y tus tíos son la única familia que quiero y que necesito, no necesito a nadie más. Además, el debe tener ya su propia familia, y tu y yo no debemos interferir entre ellos.

Chris asintió y con fuerza abrazo a su papá.

-Te quiero mamá.

Jim suspiro rogando al cielo que su hijo dejara de llamarlo mamá, pero aun así una sonrisa creció en su rostro al sentir el cuerpecito tan cálido de su hijo.

-Yo también te quiero mi niño, con todo mi corazón.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Ahora vámonos o Bones se acabara tu tarta.

El niño solo un grito de indignación.

-Eso sí que no, es mi tarta.

Y con eso corrió a su cuarto. Bajo la atenta mirada de su rubio padre quien solo rio, si, su hijo amaba la tarta y si te metías entre Chris y su tarta habría problemas, como lo descubrió Bones una vez.

-Apúrate mamá, no quiero que mi tío se coma mi tarta.

Riendo a más poder Jim subió las escaleras, mientras agradecía tener una familia tan única y especial.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del espacio cercano a la tierra, un Vulcano se encontraba en su habitación, recargado en la pared mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

Se suponía que debía poder controlar sus emociones, se suponía que como Vulcano debía poder hacerlo.

Pero como dejar sus emociones de lado cuando había perdido todo.

No solo su matrimonio con Nyota había fallado, cosa que en realidad nunca le dolió, lo que le dolió fue saber que había perdido a T'hy'la solo por seguir lo que creyó era lo mejor. ¿Cómo se pudo haber engañado a sí mismo de ese modo? ¿Cómo pudo creer que estar con Uhura era lo correcto cuando con ella ni sentía ni la mitad de lo que sentía cuando estaba con Jim?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no fue a buscarlo cuando este renuncio a la flota estelar? ¿Por qué se empeño en tratar de sacar adelante algo que desde el principio estaba condenado al fracaso?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Era todo lo que su mente gritaba, una y otra vez, ¿Por qué no le hizo caso a su corazón aunque sea una vez? ¿Por qué espero 4 años para buscar a su otra mitad?

Si tan solo no se hubiera segado, si tan solo hubiera actuado antes, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Jim no hubiera tenido que dejar la Enterprise con todos sus tripulantes preguntándose donde estaría su capitán, McCoy no se hubiera ido siguiendo a su mejor amigo, Uhura no hubiera tenido que soportar vivir bajo la sombra de Jim en el corazón de Spock, pero sobre todo el Vulcano hubiera podido ver crecer a su hijo, y Jim no se habría sentido abandonado.

Pero había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de su error, y ahora…ahora los había perdido a ambos, había perdido a la única persona que le hizo sentir vivo y a su único hijo, y todo por no querer seguir su parte humana, aquella parte que desde un principio le dijo que su lugar era junto a James T. Kirk.

Y ahora solo le quedaba afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, afrontar el hecho de que ni mil suplicas le darían aquella familia que el mismo alejo.

Afrontar que aunque su corazón gritara y llorara de dolor, lo había perdido todo y ya no lo podría recuperar.

Dejaría a Jim vivir su vida y ser feliz, lo dejaría por que ya le había causado suficiente daño.

Suspiro y quitando sus manos de su rostro dejo ver solo aquella mascara con la que lo conoció por primera vez Jim, ese sería el final, ya no mas llamadas, ya no mas buscarles contantemente, ya no le causaría mas molestias a su amado, lo perdió y ahora solo le queda aceptarlo y seguir su vida.

-Los amo.

Susurro a la nada, esperando y rogando tenerlos enfrente para que lo escucharan, pero sabiendo que aquello era imposible, solo le quedaba esperar que fueran felices y poder volver a verlos algún día.

**Amaya: Y bien ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿La odiaron? Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado, yo amo esa canción y espero no haberla arruinado con esta locura que se me ocurrió.**

**Erika: a mí me gusto, aunque pobre Spock, enserio que lo siento mucho por él, pero…pues fue su decisión.**

**Amaya: yo por eso digo que no porque sea lo correcto significa que te hará feliz.**

**Alex: hasta yo sentí feo pobre Spock, pero si, tienen razón, fue su decisión y ahora tiene que aceptar las consecuencias. Aah bueno estaremos esperando sus Reviews con sus quejas, dudas, sugerencias, peticiones, comentarios, y críticas contractivas.**

**Erika: nada de groserías ni amenazas de muerte eeeh.**

**Amaya: si ven por hay algún erro ortográfico avisen, la verdad muero de sueño y lo arregle lo mejor que pude pero a veces se pasan algunas palabras mal escritas y que no me marca el Word. Por ahora debemos irnos, cuídense mucho y pórtense mal.**

**Amaya/Alex/Erika: ¡MATTA NE!**


End file.
